Let The Games Begin
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are constantly fighting with a little flirting on the side. What happens when they're forced to spend a whole week together? Will love blossom or will hearts be broken?
1. Snake in the Grass

I completely adore Rose/Scorpius stories so I figured I would try my hand at writing one. Here it comes :)  
>I don't own Harry Potter; that would be J.K Rowling's job.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hugo when Albus and Scorpius decided to make their grand appearance. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin to death but he was a total prick when he hung around Malfoy.<p>

"Rosie, guess what dad just sent via owl?" Albus said, sitting down on one side of me with Scorpius on the other. "Never mind, don't guess. They gave me the okay for Scorpius to spend the Christmas Holidays with us."

I felt my stomach knot up but I made sure that I kept my face completely neutral. "That's fantastic, Allison's coming with me." Al had an insane crush an Ali but she never gave him the time of day.

Hugo snorted and said, "That's going to be an adventure for you, isn't it Al?"

He shot him the finger before Scorpius turned to me. "Can I share your bed with you, Rose? We can sleep really close if you want."

I rolled my eyes and let out a hiss. He flirted with me constantly but I knew that it was an empty threat. He could have any girl in the school why would he want me; I'm his best mate's cousin, with my bookworm habits and frizzy hair.

"Only if you promise you won't sneak out in the morning and deny all the love we made," I said with a smile. "You can't get within two feet of my bedroom door or I'll castrate you. Understand?"

He rolled his eyes and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You act like such a prude but I bet you're a firecracker between the sheets. Why don't I go ask Alex Webster, he's been staring at you for a while now, or haven't you noticed?"

I was at a loss for words; did Alex really look at me all of the time? Better yet, why did Scorpius notice that he stared at me? Why was he watching other boys watch me when he could be watching other girls with their short skirts that fell all over each other to be near him?

"Why are you so concerned with all of the boys who watch me, Scorpius? Why don't you watch all of the girls who practically flip the skirts up for you?" I asked, closing my book and looking at him.

This seemed to catch him off guard because he just stood up and dragged Al with him out of the common room. I looked over at Hugo and saw him staring off after Scorpius.

"Give it up little brother; Scorpius would date me before he would date you. He plays for a different team than you do," I said, ruffling his hair before I took off for the Ravenclaw common room.

I saw Allison sitting with her legs underneath her near the fire talking to Taylor. Little did everyone know but Allison was a lesbian and that's why she never gave Al a chance. Taylor was a year younger than us and Ali's girlfriend.

"Hello there my lesbian lovelies," I said, sitting down next to Ali. "How has your evening been? Don't answer that because I'm about to ruin it, Ali. Scorpius Malfoy is spending Christmas with Albus which means they're both going to be over the whole break."

She groaned and laid her head in Taylor's lap. Taylor just laughed and started braiding her hair into a fishtail in the back. I watched them together and couldn't help but envy what they had. They were just so effortless with each other; I wanted to be in a relationship like that one day. Just, you know, with a male.

I felt like I was intruding on their moment so I excused myself and made my way out to the stables were they kept the threstrals. I always felt at ease with them around me; I'd been able to see them since I was twelve and saw my Aunt fall off of a roof and break her neck. It was sad but it gave me the ability to see the skeletal horses.

I walked into the stables and up to my favorite one. He was really large and his wings were withered from years of use. His name was Dream-Raiser and he'd fathered almost all of the threstrals that Hogwarts had ever owned. He was really old and Headmaster McGonagall expected him to pass soon.

"Hey there beautiful boy, I brought you something," I said stroking his rough flank.

I pulled out a white mouse I had caught in the kitchen earlier this week and placed it in my hand. I placed my hand under his muzzle and waited for him to pick up the food. He sniffed it really well before he gently picked it up and gobbled it down.

"It's amazing how easily he trusts you. How long have you been around him?" a voice asked from the shadows. "I thought I was the only one they trusted like that other than Hagrid."

I turned around to see Alex Webster leaning against the stalls. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smile stretching at the corners of his mouth. His pretty blue eyes were hidden behind his black rimmed glasses and his tie was loose around his neck.

"What makes you think you're that special? Maybe your threstral doesn't act like that around everyone?" I asked, leaning against Dream-Raiser's flank and crossing my arms.

He didn't think twice before he fired back. "What makes you think that your threstrals doesn't act like that around other people?"

"Ask Scorpius Malfoy to show you all of the scars he's gotten from old Dream-Raiser here," I said, patting his stomach and making him whinny softly. ""He's a big brute, at least that's what Hagrid says. I wouldn't know he's never been mean to me."

He nodded and held out a hand to me. "I'm Alex, I don't know if you recognize me from Charms or not. You're Rose Weasley, beautiful bookworm that's completely unattainable because of all of her big cousins. They're rather fierce looking lot."

"They're as gentle as kittens really, once you get to know them. Well as long as you're not trying to get into my pants. Which you aren't, are you?" I asked, twirling a curl around my finger and walking closer to him.

His cheeks tinted a pink color but he held his ground. "Between your family and Malfoy your panties are more guarded that Fort Knox. A man would be killed before he got inside them."

"So you've thought about getting inside my panties, have you Mr. Webster?" I asked, tugging on the end of his tie. "Do you still think about it?"

I caught him off guard this time and he actually didn't respond. I let out a little giggle and placed my hand on the back of his neck. "So you still think about it? Are you thinking about it right now?"

"What are you two doing?" A voice rang through the stables and we jumped apart. "I'm so going to tell James what I just saw."

It was Scorpius and he sounded smug. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Go run off and tell Jamie about what Rosie did to be a bad girl, I don't care. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to having my fun."

I didn't wait for his response before I walked back over to Alex. I took his tie in my hand and led him out of the stables. If Malfoy was going to be a dick, let the games begin.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it so far. Maybe a bad Rose is a good thing?<p>

Review ?


	2. You Have a Heart TinMan

Alex and I ended up sitting under the tree by the black lake with a heating charm keeping us warm. I knew it wasn't necessary but I scooted closer to him and nuzzled deeper into his side. He smiled and pulled me between his legs to keep me 'warm'.

"You're so gorgeous but I don't like being used to make Scorpius jealous," Alex said, laying his chin against my head. "But if you actually want to be with me than just ignore what I just said and continue to recline against my torso."

I thought about what he was saying; was I just flirting with him to get over my…thing for Scorpius or did I actually have feelings for him?

"I'm not going to lie to you Alex, I might have feelings for Scorpius but then again I might have feelings for you too. You're just going to have to stick around and find out who it is," I said, kissing his chin before I looked back out at the lake.

oOo

It was time to go back to King's Cross and meet up with the family. I was standing outside with Alex, doing the whole cutesy-couple thing. We'd been seeing each other since the night in the stables and he'd asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday. I had immediately said yes and kissed him.

Now we were standing in a dark corner of the train station and he was tracing my bottom lip carefully with his tongue. I groaned and parted them so he could begin his exploration of my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance until his beat mine.

I broke away for air and he laid his forehead against mine. "I'm going to miss you over the holidays. I'll send you an owl and we'll meet up before we have to go back, yeah?"

I nodded and slid my hand into his as we walked to the train. We found Ali and Taylor in a car and we slid in with them.

I'd let him in on the little secret so Taylor didn't have to leave her spot of Ali's lap. They just gave us a nod before they went back to their conversation.

I heard the door sliding open and when I looked up I saw Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius coming into our car also. We were never all in the same car at once and I realized why in this moment, there wasn't enough room for us all.

"Why are you guys in here? James you're usually with one of your birds, Lily you're usually with Alice and Damian, and Hugo is usually with Travis," I said, taking them all in. "Why are you all in our car?"  
>"I wanted to talk to you, Rose," James grinded out. Then he looked over at Alex and spat out, "I want to talk to you alone, not in front of everyone."<p>

I let go of Alex's hand and followed James out of the car. We entered an empty one in the very back and I could feel James' glare on my back. When I turned around he looked so much like Uncle Harry that it was uncanny. The set of his jaw and the fire in his eyes, they could be twins.

"What is this I hear about you and Alex being out at all hours of the night alone together?" he spat, slicing me open with his eyes.

I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're talking about, James. We're not out at all hours of the night, only when we're allowed to be."

"Don't lie to me, Rose Weasley. Do you know what everyone is saying about you; the awful things?" He asked, standing in front of me and glaring down.

I stood up and stared him down defiantly. I wasn't going to let him see my fear. "Why the hell would I care what all three of your friends are saying about me?"

"It's not just my friends saying that you're a slut. It's everyone at school, dearest Rosie," James said. "Alex isn't exactly Mr. Innocent about it either, he's going around telling everyone about what you guys do."

I felt the color drain from my face. "What has he been saying? We haven't done anything together."

"He's been telling everyone about you sucking his dick and how crazy you are in bed," James spat out, starting to pace.

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes but I held them back. I didn't want to appear weak in front of James of all people. I figured he would leave soon and when I looked back up he was gone and I was alone.

I lay down on my side with my face hidden in my hands and I let my tears fall. Everyone must think that I'm such a slut because we've only been together for two weeks and he said that we're already fucking. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held on to them as the sobs tore through my chest.

"Weasley?" An arrogant voice asked from the door. "Are you okay? I looked for that nest you call hair in the car but I couldn't find it."

I just let out a sob in response. Scorpius walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. He pulled my hands away from my face and held them tightly in his. Then he did something that surprised me; he took me in his arms and held me close to him.

"He's a prick, don't even let him get to you," he whispered as I started to cry again. "Can I tell you a secret and you promise not to tell?"

I pulled my face out of his neck and locked my eyes with his stormy gray ones. "You can tell me anything and I promise I won't ever tell anyone."

He smiled and said, "Do you remember that black eye and busted lip that you fixed on Webster last week? Well I did that when I heard what he was saying about you. I knew that it wasn't true, you're not a slut."

I remember when Alex came into the common room with his face bleeding. I'd asked him about it but he said that he'd fell. I hugged Scorpius tighter and whispered, "Thank you so much. My own cousin doesn't even care to find out if it's true or not before he calls me a slut."

He pulled back from me and took my face in his hands. "Rose, you're not a slut in the slightest. You're completely perfect and Alex is just a stupid prick who doesn't deserve you."

I was shocked by his actions; this was not the Scorpius who made fun of me every breath he took. I didn't want to say anything that would cause us to go back to the way we were; I liked this so much better. I could see a future with this Scorpius.

Being the daughter of Ron Weasley did have its disadvantages though. "Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy? We're not like this ever."

"You needed someone and I thought that I could be here for you. If you want me to go get Ali or Hugo I can," he said, running a hand through his platinum hair.

"No, that wasn't what I wanted. I like this; you actually have a heart, tin man," I said, kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you, I needed this."

I stood up and walked out of the car. I closed myself in the bathroom and tried to clear my face of any proof I cried. I heard a knock on the door and then I heard Scorpius' low whisper.

"You left you necklace in the car. Do you want it?" I opened the door and pulled him inside with me.

I took the necklace out of his hand and saw that the clasp had broken. I muttered a repairing charm under my breath before I held it out to Scorpius.

"Will you put this on me, Mal…Scorpius?" I asked, handing it to him.

When our fingers brushed I felt sparks fly all the way from my toes to the tips of my hair. I tried to not make it obvious but my flaming cheeks told the whole story. Once the necklace was on I looked back up in the mirror and it was a sight to behold.

Scorpius was behind me with his hands on my waist. Our coloring differed so much it was comical really, what with him being almost completely white and me being red. I liked the contrast between us, not that I'd ever say that out loud.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this, don't you?" He whispered, dropping his hands back to his sides.

Of course he would find a way to completely ruin the moment. I felt tears threatening again when I said, "Of course not, why would I want my friends to think I could actually have feelings for a snake like you?"

I walked away with tears streaming down my face. I was so stupid to think that Scorpius Malfoy might actually have feelings for me.

* * *

><p>Yep, he can't seem to change his ways.<p>

Review?


	3. There Wasn't Any Mistletoe?

I took a deep breath before I walked back into our car. I looked at Alex and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

He gave me that smile that used to make me tingle but now it just freaked me out. "Yeah love; I'm coming; hang on a second."

"I said I needed to talk to you and I meant now!" I shouted, placing my hands on my hips and blinking back tears. "Let's go."

The whole car fell silent and Alex stared at me. I sighed and snapped, "Did I fucking stutter? I don't think so!"

He stood up and walked outside with me. Once we were alone in another car he said, "What's got your knickers in a twist? Did you want me that bad?"

I growled and said, "I don't want you now nor do I think I ever will again. You're a liar and I really don't like that. I haven't done anything with you and I don't appreciate you telling everyone that I did."

He just slid his hands into his pockets and gave me a lazy smile. "I'm not the first person to start rumors about you and your shagging habits. People asked what we did and I just agreed with what they said."

I saw red and clenched my fists. "You had no right to do that, you git! When we get back to school you're going to stand up during dinner and announce to the whole school that you're a liar."

"You're off your nutter! I'm not doing anything of the sort," he shouted, throwing his hands up. "What would make you think I would ever do that?"  
>I whipped out my wand and held it to his throat. "Because my father is one of the best Aurors in the world and my mother works for the Ministry, I'm untouchable. My uncle is fucking Harry Potter; I'm not afraid to curse you."<p>

I felt him shaking no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "F-f-fine, I'll tell them. Don't hurt me!"

I moved my wand and connected my fist with his face. I felt his nose crack under it and I smiled in satisfaction. I pulled back and felt my hand start to throb so I quickly muttered a healing charm under my breath and left the car.

I slid back into ours and said, "You guys know that anything Alex said that we'd done was a lie, don't you?"

Hugo nodded his head, "We all know you too well to think that you would do anything like that with anyone you've just met."

"James did, that's what he took me away to talk about. He said that I was 'disgracing the family', do you believe that? My own cousin believed a rumor over me," I said, sitting down the furthest away from Scorpius I could get.

"He's just upset that you're not the little girl he's used to," Albus said, placing a hand on mine. "He used to protect you from everything, Rosie. Now you're growing up and you don't need him as much."

I sighed and looked out the window. "I'll always need him to protect me but he needs to learn to not believe everything that he hears."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before I came in. Ali and Taylor were sitting close together and talking quietly, Hugo was talking to Lily and glancing over at Scorpius stealthily out of the corner of his eye, and Albus and Scorpius were talking about Quidditch but I couldn't help but notice that Scorpius was glancing at something in my direction.

We got to the train station and piled out onto the depot floor. I caught sight of a bunch of redheads standing together and I ran straight towards them. I saw my father and launched myself into his arms. I felt him hug me tightly and kiss the top of my head.

I was such a daddy's girl. He was my hero and I wanted to be exactly like him. I tried so hard in school so I could get good grades and become an Aurour just like him and Uncle Harry.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" I said as he picked me up off of the ground and spun me in a circle. "I'm so glad to be home!"

"I love you Rosie-Posie!" He said, putting me down and kissing the top of my head again. "You're not going back to school after break, it's forbidden."

I smiled and hugged mum. We were close but not as close as Dad and I were; she was close with Hugo. They were just like dad and I, they had their moment like we did. Theirs' was quieter but it had the same effect.

**oOo**

We got home and Ginny and Harry announced that all of the children had to go to our house while the parents wrapped last minute gifts. I rolled my eyes as the Flooed out with the fireplace; that always scared me and I refused to use it.

Everyone split up and I went up to the library. I sat on the window seat and read Pride and Prejudice with the sun shining through the blinds. I was right at the part when Mr. Darcy sees Elizabeth Bennet for the first time when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

When I looked behind me I saw Lily standing there with a smile stretching her features. "Guess what wonderful thing just happened to me, Rose."

I sighed and closed my book before looking back at her. "What wonderful thing just happened to you, Lily?"

"Scorpius just kissed me!" She shouted, jumping up and down with her skirt flapping. "He just took my face in his hands and kissed me right on the mouth!"

I felt the air in my lungs freeze. I couldn't seem to get enough breath to respond to her. My chest was on fire and I thought I would start sweating at any time. Why did Scorpius punch boys over me then go kiss my cousin?

I swallowed before I rasped out, "He just kissed you straight up? Out of the blue? You weren't under mistletoe or anything?" I knew I was grasping for straws but I just couldn't accept this.

"No, there wasn't anything like that. Albus and James left to go get brooms so they could all go play Quidditch and Hugo was already gone; Scorpius just looked over at me and took my face in his hands. His lips taste divine, Rosie!"

I felt my heart shatter and I had to hold back my tears. I needed to go to my room and cry out all of these emotions that were clouding my mind right now. I nodded at Lily and all but ran up the stairs to my room.

I slammed into someone on the stairs and the tears started spilling down my face. I grabbed onto the railing so I didn't fall and I felt someone grip my waist. When I looked up I saw Scorpius standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What is it with you coming to me crying?" He asked. "It's not like I'm your friend or anything, I don't care about your feelings, Weasel."

I started crying harder and pushed past him. I slammed my door and slid down it crying into my knees. I hated him and Lily, they shouldn't be together ever. He was mine and I was his, but Lily had to come and ruin that.

I heard my door open and shut. I felt my bed sink in with someone's weight and I instantly smelled lilacs. Ali was here.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair. "Tell momma all about it."

"Scorpius kissed Lily. Ali, I really like him; like really, really like him. He gives me butterflies and he makes my knees weak but he's such a prick most of the time," I whimpered.

"Most of the time; please tell me when Scorpius Malfoy isn't a prick," Ali said, still playing with my hair.

"When he came to me after James cut me to pieces. He held me and rocked me while I cried; that's the Scorpius I want. But apparently he wants to be with Lily," I said. "He's just so damn attractive with those eyes and that smile."

"Come here and let momma hold you until you feel better," Ali said, pulling me to her chest. "Don't fall in love with me though, I'm already taken. Plus you're totally not my type."

I laughed slightly before the tears overtook me again.

* * *

><p>So by now you've noticed that I don't update regularly, I hope that doesn't make you stop reading.<p>

If you are still reading, review and tell me :)


	4. You Deserve Someone Better Than That

I thought that I should tell you who I'm picturing for my characters.  
>Rose: Ariana Grande<br>Scorpius: Alex Pettyfer  
>Ali: Aly Michalka<br>Albus: Logan Lerman  
>Lorcan: Chord Overstreet.<p>

I hope they fit in your minds like they do in mine.

* * *

><p>We must have been lying there for hours before I heard someone knocking on my door. I figured they would just come in and after a couple of seconds, Albus entered looking sheepish.<p>

"Aunt Fleur is outside and she wants to talk to you two," he said, tugging on his sleeves. "Plus Lily wants to apologize to you for something that she won't tell me about."

I nodded and went into my bathroom. I was a mess; my makeup was everywhere except where it needed to be and my hair was attacking my face. I sighed and pulled it up into a lazy bun and washed all of the makeup off my face.

I walked down the stairs and saw Aunt Fleur, Dominique, and Victorie standing by the fireplace. Scorpius was standing in the corner salivating over the Veela in my living room making my heart give another painful squeeze.

"Yes, Aunt Fleur?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She had two boxes in her hands and Victorie had a couple of shopping bags in hers. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. I figured she would explain why she had everything and what I had to do with it.

"Ze theme of ze Chriztmaz partee thiz year iz Peacockz zo I haze brought you and your zittle friend dresses for ze occasion," Fleur said, holding out the boxes to Ali and me.

I felt my heartbeat speed up when she said peacocks. The only thoughts in my head were big feathers and bright colors. I smiled and waited for them to disappear in the fireplace before running up to my room with Ali hot on my heels.

We threw the boxes on the bed along with the bags. I took a deep breath before I turned to look at Ali. She couldn't take her eyes off of the boxes.

"Am I the only one picturing feathers and bright colors?" I asked, holding back my giggles when I saw the look on her face. "Okay, so you're thinking the exact same thing."

"Well they're from Fleur so they can't be that bad, right?" Lily asked, coming through my open door and standing next to Ali.

I ignored her and opened up the box marked 'Rose'. There was a beautiful black strapless dress with sliver and blue peacock feathers embellished on the top. I never thought that it would look this perfect but it was the most gorgeous dress I'd ever saw in my life.

I took it out of the box and held it up to my body. I spun around in a circle and looked at myself in the mirror. I had completely forgotten about the Christmas party tonight and it was one of my favorite parts of the holiday.

"You're coming to the party right Ali? I mean Aunt Fleur brought you a dress and everything," I said, taking her hands in mine. "We'll match and we'll be the hottest girls at the party!"

She smiled and put her dress up to her body as well. We stood in the mirror together and acted like total idiots. We sucked our cheeks in and walked on our tiptoes like fancy Queens.

Soon enough it was time to start getting ready for the party; I was curling my hair and Ali was putting my makeup on for me. In turn I braided her hair into a fishtail on the side with a couple of curls falling out of it.

We put on our dresses right as mom came to my door and walked inside. "Your father wants you girls to make a 'grand entrance'. Now Rosie before you disagree I think you should just humor him. You two look beautiful, by the way."

I nodded and we all walked to the stairs. Ali went down first and I heard Albus let out a wolf whistle before someone slapped him on the back of the head. I took a deep breath and started my trek down the steps.

When I made it to the bottom it was completely silent. I looked up and saw that everyone was slack-jawed. I couldn't help but look over at Scorpius and I saw that he was completely entranced by me. I smiled and walked over to him and Albus.

"Why don't you go kiss Lily again?" I asked, pecking him on the cheek before walking over to Ali and Flooing over to the Scamander's house.

Once we got there I had to stand completely still and convince myself to not throw my guts up. Then I walked out of the fireplace and ran smack into Lorcan Scamander.

He was completely adorable with his shaggy blonde hair and his big blue eyes. I knew he'd had a crush on me since we were seven and I'd sort of felt something for him since then too. I'd rather be with him that with Scorpius, at least he treated me like I deserved to be treated. And most importantly he didn't go around kissing my little cousins.

"I see Taylor over there next to the punch bowl. I'll catch up with you later," Ali whispered in my ear from behind me.

I smiled and heard the Floo start again. I felt eyes on my back and knew that it was Scorpius and Albus coming through. I heard an obnoxious giggle and knew that Lily was with them so I rolled my eyes.

"Lorcan, do you want to go dance with me?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "I adore this song. I need to dance, so come on."

He gave me a shy smile and pulled me onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I linked my fingers behind his neck. I could tell he was really nervous so I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me.

"Why are you so nervous around me? I'm just Rose, we've known each other since we were in diapers," I whispered, moving my feet with his.

"You're so beautiful it's hard to not be. I know that Alex prick's your boyfriend but you deserve someone better than him. Someone who treats you like you deserve to be treated," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

I smiled before I said, "You know that everything he said about us was a lie, right? I'm a good girl; I would never do anything like that with someone I just met."

"I knew that, you're perfect Rosie. I'm sorry that he couldn't see how amazing you are," Lorcan said. We stopped moving and he took my face in his hand, "You know that almost everyone at school knew that he was a liar, right? I know that you're way too stubborn to let him in that easy."

I smiled and hugged him close to me. "You're amazing too, Mr. Scamander. I don't know why you don't have a girlfriend."

He pulled away from me and took my hand. "Let's go somewhere more private, I need to talk to you about something really important."

I nodded and followed him into the study. He closed the door behind him and started to pace the floor. I placed a hand on his back making him stop and turn to look at me.

"You can tell me anything and I'll still be here for you," I said, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm always going to be here for you."

He took a deep breath and said, "Rose, I've been in love with you since we were seven. I hate seeing you with all of these guys who treat you like shit and you just let them. Don't you know that you deserve so much more than that?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean I thought that he had a crush on me but it was a completely different thing to know that he was in love with me. I wanted to be with a guy who didn't treat me like shit but I was scared of ending up alone.

"Do you want to know why I'm always with guys that treat me bad?" I asked, sitting down on the couch and lowering my head when I said, "I'm afraid of relationships. If guys treat me like shit then it won't hurt as much when they leave me."

Lorcan's face took a sad turn and he walked over to the couch, pulling me up. He took my face in his hands and said, "You're obviously dating the wrong guys if you're scared of that."

I felt the air around us change and crackle as he bent in to kiss me. I knew that it was wrong to kiss him right after my breakup with Alex and even more wrong to kiss him when my head was all messed up with Scorpius so I pushed him away.

He gave me an injured puppy look and I said, "You're great but I don't want to get into another relationship right after Alex. Give me a little while to think about it, okay?"

He nodded and said, "You have all the time in the world, my heart's always been yours. Come take it when you want it."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the study. The first thing I saw was Lily and Scorpius under the mistletoe. They were kissing each other like their lives depended on it and I felt my heart tear. I looked around for Ali and pulled her away from Taylor.

"Tell my dad that I'm going to the Burrow and I'll be back home tomorrow morning," I said, before taking a deep breath and Flooing over to my grandma.

No one could give hugs like she could and I really needed her to hold me.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. I Bet I Can Make You Scream Louder

This story is now 'M' rated; just a heads up :)

* * *

><p>I Flooed in and saw Grandma and Grandpa sitting on the couch watching the fire crackle. I threw myself into her arms and threw my heels on the floor. I heard Grandpa make a sound before he got up to go make some tea.<p>

"What happened, baby?" she asked pushing my hair out of my face and wiping my tears off of my face. "Did Ronald do something to embarrass you at that party, because he's not too old to get a spanking?"

"No, this is more of a boy thing," I whimpered. Then I took a deep breath and said, "Grandma, can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out and keep it a secret?"

"You know that you can always tell me anything. I promise that I won't tell anyone and I'll approach it with an open mind," she said, kissing my forehead.

"I think that I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy," I said all in one rushed whisper. "Don't hate me please, I know you hate his father, his father's father, and probably him too, but don't hate me."

"Oh honey, I don't hate you! Heavens no, I could never hate my little Rosie-Posie," she said as she started to run her fingers through my hair.

"That's not all. My ex-boyfriend went around telling everyone that we did things that we definitely didn't do. James even believed him," I said. "Lorcan Scamander told me that he was in love with me and I think I may have feelings for him."

She gave me a stern look, "Now do you have feelings for this boy or are you using him to fill the hole the Malfoy boy and the other boy left?"

"I thought the same thing so I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me. I don't know what to do, Grandma. That's why I came to you," I whimpered, tears falling down my face.

"Well let's talk about the Malfoy boy, okay? What made you mad at him enough to go after Lorcan?" she asked as Grandpa came back in with the tea.

"When James confronted me about the lies that Alex spread Scorpius came and held me while I cried. Then he turned back into a jerk and went and kissed Lily," I said, shaking from all of my tears.

"Does Lily know that you have feelings for this boy?" She asked, blowing on her tea. "It's not fair to have hate for her when she had no clue you like this boy."

"She doesn't know I have feelings for him; the only ones that know are you and Ali," I said, sliding down on the couch cushions.

"I think you need to go have a heart to heart with Lily and talk out all of these problems that you're having with her. Then if you still need me you can come back and crawl in bed with me and your Grandfather like you used to when you were younger," she said, kissing my forehead again.

I nodded and went through the Floo for the last time in a long time, at least I hope so. I ended up in the living room and it was completely dark. I slipped my heels off and tiptoed into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Were you planning on staying out the whole night?" A voice asked from the living room as I passed by.

I jumped and looked behind me quickly. Scorpius was sitting in one of the arm chairs with his tie askew and his hair ruffled. He had never looked as sexy to me as he did in that moment. I just wanted to sit on his lap and run my fingers through his hair.

"Why do you care if I was going to stay out the whole night?" I asked, dropping my shoes and hoping up onto the counter.

He didn't answer me; he just stood up and walked over to me. I expected him to stop when he got close to me but he kept getting closer until he was between my legs. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I felt my panties dampen.

"I care about everything you do; I need to know if you were screaming Scamander's name. Because if you were I need to make you scream mine louder," Scorpius' voice was rough.

I needed to squeeze my thighs together to relieve some of this tension but there was a sexy boy in the way. My hands were completely still until his Quidditch roughened ones started to run up my thighs under my dress.

I decided that I was going to play along with this; if Lily wanted him she would have to pry him out of my hands.

"What if I was screaming his name, what would you do?" I asked, knotting my fingers in his hair and tugging on it slightly.

"I would have to show you what you should be screaming about," he whispered lowering his mouth to my neck. "Show you how a real man rocks your world."

I groaned and rocked my hips experimentally against his. I instantly regretted it when I felt how hard he was and when it hit my clit I saw sparks behind my eyelids. When he groaned it sweetened the feeling to an almost painful level.

"I don't think you're man enough to rock my world," I whispered, biting down on his neck hard enough to leave a pretty big mark.

He didn't say anything; he let his hands do the talking. He ran them up and down my inner thighs until I was groaning in his ear. I felt his fingertips rubbing against me through my panties and I started to feel myself leaking.

"Fuck Weasley, you're so wet," he groaned when he slid two fingers under my panties. "Bet Scamander didn't get you this wet, did he?"

When he asked this he made me look at him. I shook my head feverishly and said, "No. Oh God, no!"

This caused him to slip a finger inside of me and rub my clit with his thumb. I groaned and rubbed down on his hand, grinding on it. I needed to get rid of this tightening in my stomach but he just kept tightening it.

"Wait Scorpius, What if they hear us?" I asked as he bit down on my shoulder, leaving a mark. "Cast a silencing charm."

He took my wand and said "Muffliato." Did I mention that he did all of this without changing his pace in my panties?

"Scorpius, deeper," I groaned, digging my nails into his scalp. "Oh baby, just like that."

I could feel his smirk against my neck as he licked it up and down. I felt myself tightening around his fingers and I started to ride them faster.

"Scorpius!" I shouted as I came around his fingers. "Fuck, Scorpius!"

When I came down from my orgasm high I saw Scorpius with a smirk on his face. He looked insanely proud of himself. I wanted to smack him but I couldn't bring myself to do that with his finger still inside of me.

He seemed to read my mind because he thrust it inside me a couple more time before removing it and inserting it into his mouth. I groaned when I saw this and brought his mouth down to mine.

This was the first time we'd ever kissed and I wanted more. I slid my tongue into his mouth and ran it around taking in my taste. He dug his nails into my thighs as I tugged on his hair more.

I felt something cold hitting me and when I pulled away from Scorpius I saw Lily was shooting us with the water gun from the sink. Scorpius shivered and scooted closer to me, shielding me from the cold water.

"Don't you want to intrude on this little tryst but I want some water," Lily said, breaking through the spell.

"Don't like a little bit of competition, Potter?" Scorpius smirked, keeping his hands under my dress.

"Doing this is one thing but I'm not going to be used to make Lily jealous," I said pushing him away and jumping down to my feet.

I walked to my room and shut the door before I started to cry again. The first time I do anything sexual with a boy and he was just trying to make Lily jealous? That's it, I'm becoming a nun.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. You're Perfection

I realize I've had Rose cry in almost every chapter but seriously think about it, what would you do if you thought the one you were in love with was fucking you sister? I would cry a lot too.

This is late because there was this big explosion right near my house. A natural gas line exploded and it knocked out my windows, knocked out my phone&internet, and my father went to go fight the fire. So please don't be mad.

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius' Point of View:<span>

I watched as Rose stomped off and waited until I heard her door shut before turning over to Lily. She had her hands on her hips and I could see the tips of her ears turning red; she was really pissed off at me.

"Our deal was we were going to fake date until BOTH Rose and Lorcan noticed us. Not until Rose spread her legs for you and Lorcan was still in love with her," Lily whispered harshly.

"Well I don't want to be part of the deal anymore. I've hurt her more than I've made her fall for me," I whispered back. "I want her not you, you've known that the whole time."

I didn't wait for her to respond; I just turned on my heels and walked towards Rose's room. I needed to see her and come clean about everything. Tell her that I've been in love with her since 1st year but I'd been too scared of our families to say anything. Too scared that she wouldn't love me back, or that she would love someone else instead.

I found the door with her name engraved on it and knocked quietly. When she didn't answer I slipped inside and saw her sitting on the floor with her hair messed up and a bottle in her hand. When she caught sight of me the firewhiskey came up to her lips and she swallowed it down.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she rasped. "I'm sort of busy right now, go fuck Lily. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Her words hit my heart but I didn't let her see it. Instead I took the bottle out of her hand and took a swig out of it before sitting down next to her. "I didn't see you as a drinker, Weasley."

"I'm not but my life's been hell lately and I thought alcohol could help it. It's not," she said, crinkling her nose as she took another drink.

"I think it's time for me to come clean to you, Rose," I said, taking the bottle from her again and squatting in front of her. "I've been in love with you since we were in 1st year. I know you're not in love with me or anything like that, but I just needed to tell you."

I heard her breathing speed up as she took my face in her hands. "Are you telling me the truth, Scorpius? If you're not, tell me before I do something that I'll regret."

"I've never been so honest in my life," I muttered, tilting my face closer to hers. "I need you to tell me the truth, Rose."

"I've wanted to be with you since my father told me that I couldn't be. I love your hair, your smile, your eyes," she said, pulling my face closer to hers.

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest and I ground out, "I love every fucking thing about you, Rose Weasley. I need you to love me so that I can breathe. I'm tired of meaningless hook ups; I need you to show me what love is."

She smiled and pulled my lips to hers, "I can do that; with pleasure actually."

The kiss started out sweet and slow before I got greedy. I gripped her thighs in my hands and pulled her onto my lap while I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips. I forced my way inside and memorized every inch of her mouth.

I stood up with her in my arms and flopped down on her bed. She pushed me onto my back and gazed down at me before undoing the zip on her dress. I knocked her hands out of the way and pulled her mouth back down to mine, ravaging it with all of my might.

When her hands tried to make their way to my belt I took them in mine and intertwined out fingers together. With my hands busy I couldn't stop her from grinding her hips onto mine.

I broke my mouth away from hers and rasped out, "Love, I'm trying to take it slow. I won't ruin you in a night of quiet whispers, alcohol, and forbidden touches."

"You're not going to ruin me; you're just going to make me scream. I need you right now, Scorpius," She whimpered into my ear before tugging it into her mouth.

I groaned and gave into her. I rolled my hips up into hers and almost came when she threw her head back and let out loud groan.

"Rosie, what about Ali? Is she in here?" I asked, supporting her back with my hands. "I don't want to scar her for life."

"She's spending the night with Taylor. Put up a silencing charm, I don't want anyone to hear us," she growled out, grinding down again.

I muttered a silencing charm before flipping her on her back underneath me. I pinned her hands up above her head and locked eyes with her. Her big blue orbs were full on innocence and I felt my prick harden beyond belief. I was her first for everything and you couldn't beat that for anything.

"Rose, are you a virgin?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted her sweet lips to say it. "Was I the first one to touch that sweet little pussy of yours?"

She groaned and closed her eyes. I growled out, "Open your fucking eyes and answer my damn question." I wound her legs around my waist and grinded harder against her.

"Yes!" She screamed out. "Yes I'm a virgin, Scorp. Shit, I need you to fucking touch me. Stop teasing me, dammit!"

I smirked down at her and held her hands in one of mine. I used the other to unzip her dress the rest of the way and pull it down to her waist. She was wearing a silver and green bra that made my mouth water.

"Supporting my house, are you? That's sexy as hell," I said before placing a kiss in the valley. "I don't know if I want to take this off of you or not, it looks absolutely delectable against you skin."

She was beyond speaking now so she just thrust her body up towards mine. I kissed her through the bra and tugged on the edges of it with my teeth. I knew that she wanted me to take the skin into my mouth but I wanted her to beg me first.

She fought against my hold on her hands until I finally let go and placed both of my hands on her hips. She knotted her fingers in my hair and tried to force me onto her.

"Nope, I need you to tell me what you want. I want you to fucking beg me," I hissed, tugging her bra down below her breasts with my teeth. "I want to taste your skin Rosie, but you have to beg me first."

"Fuck Scorpius, I need you to take my tit in your mouth and suck," her request had my cock throbbing but I held out a little bit longer. When she saw this she said, "Fine! Please Scorpius, I need you so much! Please!"

I unclasped her bra with one hand and sucked her nipple into my mouth. She let out a scream and dug her nails into my shoulder.

"Why are you still completely clothed? I think it's time to get this shirt off," she said, tugging on the buttons of my shirt. Once she had it unbuttoned she tugged it off of my shoulders and threw it in the floor somewhere.

My tie was last to go and it ended up beside her on the bed because I bit down on her nipple. She dug her nails into my shoulder blades as I switched tits. I felt her nails breaking the skin as she marked me as hers.

I pulled her dress the rest of the way off and saw that she was wearing a pair of matching boycut panties. I growled and flung her bra to the floor, baring her chest to me completely.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, taking her cheeks in my hands. "I've never saw someone as perfect as you are."

I saw all of the lust in her eyes disappear as she clutched my wrists in her hands. She locked eyes with me and said, "I promise you I'm not perfect, there're girls out there that put me to shame. I'm sure you've slept with girls that are prettier than me."

I groaned and rolled off of her. I pulled her to my chest and knotted my fingers in her hair; "I'm not a virgin Rose, far from it, but you're perfection. Don't put yourself down like that."

She whimpered and said, "I'm afraid that I won't hold a candle to those girls. They were gorgeous and they knew what they were doing."

"I don't want you to know exactly what you're doing; I think it's sexy that I get to teach you everything," I said, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back from my chest and looked up at me. "You're a perv, you know that? But it's okay, you're sexy."

I smiled and pulled her back to me. Soon enough I felt her breathing slow so I slid my shirt onto her shoulders. She opened her eyes and gave me a shy little smile before falling back asleep. I pulled on my pants and snuck back into Albus' room.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. Check Yourself, Sweetheart

I'm an awful person and I apologize because this is so late. It's just that all of my shows came back on and I got a little overwhelmed. I hope you're still reading.

This is the link to the clothes from this story on my profile as of now. Go check it out :)

* * *

><p><span>Rose's Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning to see Ali sitting cross-legged on my bed with a confused look on her face. When I looked down at her hands I understood why; in them she held a Slytherin tie and my bra. I felt my cheeks heating up and I tried to pull the covers over my face.

"Not so fast, Weasley; what did you and Malfoy do last night?" she asked, tugging the covers off of me. She took in the fact that I was wearing his button-down from last night and squealed, "Did you guys hook up? Am I going to be an Auntie Ali?"

I felt my eyes bulging out of my head as I sat up quickly. "No! We didn't have sex but we did hook up a little bit. I kept my panties on, well sort of. It's terribly complicated."

She was about to jump into a long rant when my door opened and Lily walked inside. She had a pissed expression and her hands found their place on her hips. I rolled my eyes and stood up, making sure that she saw that I was wearing Scorpius' shirt to bed. Judging by the sound she made she realized what had happened.

"You had sex with my boyfriend, Rose?" she asked, grabbing my elbow and pulling me to face her. "Who the fuck do you think you are; why can't you keep your damn legs closed?"

I pulled my arm out of her grip and put my hands on my hips. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Lily. He's been in love with me since first year; you were just something to keep his attention until he got what he really wanted."

She got as close to me as she could, so close that I could feel her breath on my face. "He wants me and you're sadly mistaken if you think otherwise. He's really messed with your head hasn't he, sweetheart?"

I heard a gasp at the door and I turned to see Albus and Scorpius standing there staring at us. I growled and pushed my way through everyone, making my way to the bathroom. Once I was inside I tried to calm my racing heart and even out my erratic breathing.

I stripped everything off and got into the shower. I figured that the steam and hot water would help to clear my mind. I stayed in there for at least an hour before I started to run out of hot water. I sighed before shutting it off so I could get out.

I opened the shower curtain and almost fell on my ass in surprise. Scorpius was sitting on the toilet lid watching me; a smirk plastered on his face. I just ignored him and continued to get out of the shower, placing a towel around my dripping body. Eventually his hands found my hips and his lips found my neck; nibbling and kneading making me arch back into him.

A thought broke through the fog that he was creating in my mind and I mustered all of my strength to push him away. He pouted and left his hands in their place, kneading my hipbones, trying their best to make my towel fall off.

"I need to know what's going on with you and Lily because she seems to have a different idea about your relationship than what you've told me," I said, leaning my head back against his chest.

He sighed and said, "Go get dressed and we'll talk about it; before you ask your parents went out about thirty minutes ago, no worries about them catching us in the bathroom together."

I smiled and pushed the bathroom door open, Scorpius' hands never leaving my hips. I saw Ali lying on the bed flipping through a magazine as we walked inside. She lifted an eyebrow when she caught sight of Scorpius' hands but to her credit she didn't say a word.

I pushed him down onto my bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out some panties and a matching bra, pulling them on underneath the towel before dropping it to the ground. I heard Scorpius let out a groan and Ali smother a giggle. When I glanced in the mirror I saw why.

There was a big hickey right along my ribcage. I didn't even notice that he had left that there last night, but I guess I wasn't in the most observant mindset then. I groaned and pulled my white tank top on before tucking it into my ruffled blue skirt. Then I slid a black cardigan on over my shoulders with a matching hat and boots before I did my makeup.

Once I was done I saw Scorpius had left the room so I went off in search for him. I found him in the kitchen talking to Hugo and Al. I smiled and grabbed an apple out of the basket in the center of the table.

"I was asking Hugo if he was okay with us being together and he said that he didn't mind so now all I have to do is ask your father," he said, standing up.

"You're actually being legit about this? We're going to date?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "Why Mr. Malfoy, I didn't think you cared that much about me."

He pulled me to him and kissed the side of my head. Then he whispered, "You mean the world to me, Rose Weasley. I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

I felt my cheeks heating up as he towed me over to the fireplace. My heart sped up when I thought about the idea of using the Floo again. Scorpius seemed to sense my unease because he pulled me into the fireplace with him. I let out a happy sigh and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

He whispered where we were going so low that I couldn't make out what he said. Soon enough I recognized our surroundings; we were in the Leaky Cauldron. He tugged on my hand and we were on our way to somewhere unknown.

"Where are we going?" I asked, burrowing into his side to get away from the cold wind whipping under my skirt and top. "You're not taking me somewhere dangerous are you?"

He ignored my question and kept walking. Soon I recognized the Forbidden Forest ahead of us and I stopped in my tracks. This was the place that my father told me I was never to set foot inside, never go near it if I didn't have to.

"Scorpius, what are we doing? I can't go in there, it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason," I said, trying to tug him away from the entrance.

"Come on Rosie, don't you trust me?" he asked, giving me honest to God puppy dog eyes. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

I sighed and let him pull me into the grove of trees. I really hoped I would live to hear him explain the Lily situation. If not I was going to be one pissed off little chipmunk.

* * *

><p>Is this review worthy?<p> 


	8. Maybe I'm Not Special Enough

This chapter took on a mind of its own. I'm not sure that I honestly like it that much but here it is.

* * *

><p>I never knew how much I trusted Scorpius Malfoy until I followed him alone into the Forbidden Forest. This place held beasts and creatures that could kill anything, especially underage wizards. I felt my entire body start to shake as we got deeper inside.<p>

"Scorpius Malfoy, you'd better be taking me somewhere amazing for this, I'm going to get hypothermia on my legs," I said, clutching his arm.

"We're almost there, good thing to; it would be a shame to lose those legs of yours. They're fantastic," he said, smirking at me.

I was too cold to hit him like I wanted to. Soon enough a cottage came into view that I'd never saw before. My parents said that no one ever lived in the forest, it held too evil. I wondered why Scorpius knew about it.

"Is there any particular reason you know about an old abandoned cottage in the Forbidden Forest?" I asked, pulling my cardigan tighter around me. "That's a little bit creepy, doll."

He just ignored me and kept walking into a huge clearing. I saw a little cottage and couldn't help but let out a sigh at how cute it was. It was made of little stones that had moss growing over them and the roof looked like it was made of straw.

"It's the cutest little thing that I've ever saw, Scorp. However did you find it?" I asked, walking inside with him on my heels.

"I was wandering around the woods in third year after the incident with your dickhead cousin. I got lost and ended up running in here when I heard a noise behind me," He smiled leaning against the doorframe. "It has a Floo system that got me back to Hogwarts."

The incident that he was talking about was in our third year James took it upon himself to make sure Scorpius was left out. He announced that Scorpius himself wasn't a death eater because he was too much of a puss. Everyone had laughed at him and he'd run off. The next time I saw him he was different, closed off and cold.

"I'm sorry that James was a dick to you. He got in major trouble that Christmas when his mum found out what he did," I whispered, tucking myself into his side.

"I'm sorry that I tried to make myself feel better about it by being a prick to you. But I'm most sorry about falling in love with you and keeping it a secret," Scorpius muttered into my hair.

"Speaking of keeping secrets, why did you hook up with Lily when you had feelings for me?" I asked, looking up into his silver eyes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We made a deal that we'd fake date until Lorcan Scamander noticed her and you noticed me. She got really pissy when you and Lorcan hooked up at the party and pulled me to kiss her. Then she came in and saw us in the kitchen and she got mad. She's said that it wasn't fair that I was backing out of the deal because I got you and then we fought…"

I pushed him away and placed my hands on my hips. "I'm not just some object that you can win. I have feelings and right now they're really hurt. You tried to make me think that you had a relationship with Lily just to make me jealous?"

He pushed off of the wall and tried to pull me back to him. "Rosie it's not like that. I knew that you thought I hated you; I didn't know how to change that. I thought that maybe if you saw me with someone close to you you'd realize that you loved me too."

I felt like my heart was being torn into pieces. "If you used Lily like that what's to tell me that you won't use me like that as well? You are a well-known player after all."

"It's not like that with you and me; I want you more than anything in the world. I need you to be close to me so I can breathe, so I can live," he said, reaching for me.

"How do I know that you don't tell some other bitch all of this too? I don't think I'm that special anymore," I said, tears threatening.

I didn't wait for him to respond before I turned and started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron. I heard Scorpius yelling after me but I kept running through the underbrush. When huge snowflakes started to fall I let out a couple of choice words under my breath and wished I'd worn a thicker jacket.

"You're a Weasley child, are you not?" a voice said from behind me.

When I turned around my heart stuttered a little before it started to beat again. "Yes, I'm Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. Who would you be?"

"I am Firenze, a centaur of these woods. I heard your fight with the Malfoy boy and I decided to follow you. I needed to make sure that you got home safely," he said, walking closer to me. "I will always stand by and make sure children of Hogwarts are safe."

I smiled and we walked together until we reached the edge of the Forest. I turned to thank him but he had disappeared and when I caught Scorpius walking out as well. Centaurs were very proud animals; they still held a grudge against the Malfoy's.

"Are you high, Rose? You just took off on your own in the Forbidden Forest," he shouted as he approached me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't you dare shout at me, Scorpius Malfoy! I left because you're a dick," I said, stomping off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist as he pulled me back into his arms, "I've just got you, and I can't lose you already. I'm an idiot, you know that. Please forgive me!"

"You've really hurt me, Scorpius. I'm not an object whose affection you can win by fucking my cousin. I don't know if I can forgive you for this," I said, taking my hand out his grip.

"Come on Rosie, I love you and you know that you love me. I do stupid shit but it's part of my charm," he said, standing in front of me.

I felt my resolve cracking but I tried my best to stand strong. "Maybe it was a mistake to think that we could work out as a couple. Maybe we're just too different to even be friends."

He took my face in his hands and said, "Rose don't say that. Don't you remember last night? We had so much chemistry and sparks that we almost exploded. Rose I can't let you go without a fight."

The tears I'd been holding back for a while now flooded down my face. "I can't do this Scorpius, I feel like you tricked me into this. I still can't believe that you thought this wouldn't bother me."

"I think you're overreacting big time over this, Rose. I don't think I did anything wrong," he said, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I'm so scared of you Scorpius, do you realize that? You have my heart in your hands and I'm afraid you're going to play with it or even worse, that you're going to break it," I said, turning my back to him and walking away.

"If you walk away I'm not going to chase after you," Scorpius said, ice in his tone. "This is the last shot you have."

I didn't look back as I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as I set foot in my house I ran into my room and poured my heart out to Ali. I knew that she couldn't fix but there wasn't any way she could make it worse.

* * *

><p>I really adore each and everyone of you that read this. You make my day so much brighter when you give me your opinions on it. So leave me a review telling me what you thank.<p> 


	9. You're All That I Want Always

This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank all of you who read and subscribed to me. It means the world that you enjoy what I write.

A couple of you were wondering what Lily looked like, I always pictured her as Dianna Agron but with red hair.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. I pulled on a peach hoodie, jean shorts, and some gray moccasins. I put my hair into a loose fishtail bread before walking downstairs to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter from mom and dad.

-We all went out to eat but you looked like you could use the sleep so we left you. We'll be back before late tonight. –mum.

I groaned before walking into the living room. I caught sight of Lorcan Scamander sitting on my couch and I jumped. He held his hands up and started to walk closer to me.

"I come in peace; I didn't mean to frighten you," Lorcan said, standing a couple of feet in front of me. "I heard about the Scorpius thing from Ali and I thought you could use a friend."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He cradled me against him and I felt my cheeks dampen. I knew it wasn't right to cry about the boy who I was in love to the boy who was in love with me. Even if my heart was broken I knew this must be breaking his too.

I pulled away from him and walked over to the couch. Once I sat down I whimpered out, "Why are you always so good to me? I'm a total bitch to you most of the time."

He came over to sit by me and took my hands in his. "I know that you're hurting and I want to be here for you. I think that everyone deserves someone to pick up their pieces. I'm in love with you Rose and I'll be whatever you need me to be."

I took his face in my hands and made him lock eyes with me. "I can't love you like you deserve to be loved, Lorcan. I want to be with a boy like you, someone who would treat me like a princess and completely adores me. I'm just afraid that I'm not worthy of someone like that."

He pulled me close to him and closed the distance between our lips. I placed myself on his lap and knotted my fingers in his hair. I felt his fingers digging into my hips through my hoodie making me gasp into his mouth. He groaned in response before slipping his fingers under the hoodie and touching bare skin.

We broke off the kiss and I breathed into his ear, "I want to love you, Lorcan, but I can't when my mind is still messed up with all of the Scorpius drama."

He pulled back and looked at me, his blue eyes wild with fire. "I've wanted to be with you since before I can remember. You're absolute perfection and I'd treat you so much better than Malfoy ever would if you would let me."

"This isn't right, Lorcan. I feel like I'm using you to cover up the hurt that Scorpius left. I don't want to date you as a rebound nor do you deserve someone to date you as a rebound. I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you left," I said, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I admire how in control of yourself that you are, Rosie. I just wish you would've got it before you made me think I had a chance with you," Lorcan said before Flooing out.

Great, I was two for two. Scorpius hated me and now so did Lorcan; I really had a way with men. I grumbled before I walked into the kitchen and pulled a carton of pumpkin juice out of the fridge. Right as I was pouring a glass I heard the Floo go off and talking filled the house.

"Honestly Scorpius, if you love her so much why didn't you chase after her? I don't think she would've stayed mad if she knew that you cared about her this much," Albus said as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know, mate, I've really messed things up with her. I'd do anything to get her back in my arms again," Scorpius said, groaning before slamming his head back against the couch cushions.

"Now Scorpius Malfoy, you're usually a bright boy. Why on Earth would you think that I wouldn't give you a second chance?" Lily's voice rang out through the house. "I knew you'd come to your senses about me soon enough."

Scorpius looked at Lily with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to be with Lorcan, not me."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think. I figured if you got with Rose you would find some way to completely fuck it up, which you did, and then you would come back to me," Lily said, sitting down on Scorpius' lap.

Something inside of me snapped the moment she sat on his lap and I came barreling into the living room. "I suggest that you get the hell off of my boyfriend, Lily. I'm not afraid to beat your ass the muggle way."

When she stayed put I grabbed her by her hair and slung her to the floor. "Do you have a fucking hearing impairment, I told you to get the hell off of my boyfriend? Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Whatever Rose, you threw him away the moment that he messed up. That's not how a functional relationship happens," Lily said. Then she got a Cheshire cat grin and said, "Does Scorpius know about what happened with Lorcan?"

I felt my heart stop but before I could say anything Scorpius replied, "At the Christmas party they hooked up and I'm not mad. I could care less what she did before we were together."

"You're so sad, Scorpius. I didn't mean at the Christmas party, I meant just now before you guys came in," Lily said. "She was on his lap and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow."

I saw the hurt in Scorpius' eyes when he looked up at me. "Is that true, Rosie? Did you really kiss Scamander when we were taking our break?"

I sighed before answering him honestly, "Yes, I did kiss Lorcan. I don't regret it either because he made me feel wanted. But I stopped it the moment you popped into my mind because you're the one that I want."

His lips tugged up at the corner but his voice stayed the same, "That still doesn't tell me why you kissed him. Do you want to be with him instead of me?"

"No, he just said all of these things and I really liked them," I said, tugging on the end of my braid. "He said that I should be treated like a princess and that he would do that. But I don't want him to treat me like a princess; I want you to treat me like a princess."

He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. He took my face in his hands before he started to speak, "I can't promise that I'll always treat you like a princess and I can't promise that we're not going to fight. But I can promise that I'm going to love you for the rest of my life and that I'll always protect you from everything in my power."

"I don't want a perfect relationship, I just want you. I want your good and your bad, your ego and your heart; I just want everything that makes you Scorpius. Can you give me that?" I asked, placing my hands over his.

"Oh yeah, that's something you've had since we were little kids," Scorpius said. "I can't see myself with anyone other than you and that's how I want to keep it."

I ignored everyone around us and pulled Scorpius back to me. I locked our lips together and felt every part of me tingle. This was what my kiss with Lorcan was missing, that tingle that starts at your toes and ends at the tips of your hair. Something that I only got with Scorpius and that was how it was going to stay.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of a sequel but I want at least 7 reviews telling me it's a good idea.<p> 


End file.
